Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13
September 24, 2012 Born to be a Star host Anja Aguilar with the official judges are Gino Padilla, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Dingdong Avanzado IBC-13 announced an arrangement with Viva Communications, Inc.’s Vic del Rosario that would strengthen the network’s entertainment component beginning this year. Early last week, Del Rosario and his company held a press conference to launch the first of several programs that would dominate the primetime block on IBC-13 including Esperanza, Dear Heart and Born To Be A Star. The opening salvo, said the top gun of one of the biggest media conglomerates in the country is a nationwide search for a singer that would eventually become the next singing superstar in the same mold as those it discovered, like Sharon Cuneta, Regine Velasquez, Sarah Geronimo, Rachelle Ann Go, and Mark Bautista. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar will now host her own hour-long show on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Born To Be A Star, the weekly competition will air on Sunday primetime starting September 30. The program is expected to open doors for aspiring and young talented artists with a singing contest. Born To Be A Star is the newest addition to the line-up of IBC-13's top-rating shows that includes The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. Four of the country's top-caliber performers namely, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, Joey Albert, rock star Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla, will act as judges. “Tutulungan namin ang mga contestants para feeling nila’y superstar silang talaga. We will enhance their new talents and help them perform better, like padadamitan, palalagyan ng make-up, kung kailangan ng back-up singers or dancers o di kaya’y puwedeng mas pagandahin pa ang kanilang areglo o arrangement, we will help them do that,” Anja explained yesterday at a presscon held at IBC-13 with Viva Television which is producing the show. Our main edge will be the production value of the show. This group has the big budget for it. Born To Be A Star, the latest host to Anja’s lap this September, will start airing in September 30 on IBC 13. Born To Be A Star is the biggest project for IBC and Viva Communications, Inc. The company is home to the country's biggest names, the likes of Sharon Cuneta, Sarah Geronimo, Rachelle Ann Go, among others and Boss Vic del Rosario (who stayed throughout the presscon at Music Hall in Metrowalk yesterday) seems tireless in discovering fresh talents. The singing contest stages an audition contest gives talented artists from 15 to 25 years old, a chance to display their creative flairs like their favorite stars for one night. Once chosen, they will be given makeovers, musical arrangements, back-up dancers if needed in their performances. They will also have a chance to sing with Anja Aguilar. The price at stake is a whopping one million pesos worth of cash and prizes. Contestants will have to pass two pre-audition processes before they are able to sing in the show, according to director Monti Parungao. Five new contestants will be introduced in the show per week. Each episode will show the "making" of the superstars and their back stories apart from the competition proper itself. Contestants who will make it to the weekly round shall undergo a make-over session and mentoring from some of the country's highly regarded voice coaches. From the weekly set, lucky contestants will advance to the mothly round. The winner of the monthly round will proceed to the finals night. The network is ready to give up to P1 million in cash prize to the talented winner and the grand champion. Superstar hopefuls will perform onstage each week while the big winner would also secure a recording contract (Viva Records and Vicor Music) with the network. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. “I feel so honored that I was asked to host the show,” Anja enthused. IBC-13 is bound to hapen in a new talent searches. The network recalled that the Megastar Sharon Cuneta came from the musical variety show The Sharon Cuneta Show. Viva's singing competition Star for a Night, which has been discovered the Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo and other singers, used to air on the station. Amazing Philippine Singing Star, another talent discoverer, also spent many years with Channel 13. A singing champion noted it was a case of deja vu for her, as she recalled that she herself started her singing career in Little Big Star on ABS-CBN. For Anja, hosting this kind of reality show would mean being able to help new singers on their road to fame and fortune, payback time for her. Judging from the sound and feel of her new album and her new show on IBC-13, Anja has the makings of a new pop sweetheart with her powerful singing and exceptional voice quality. “I’d like others to get the kind of breaks that helped me get started as a singer. This is my chance to help and I’m sure that we will find a new stars in the show,” Anja averred. When asked if she will give up her regular appearance on ABS-CBN's ASAP 2012, the singing champion replied, "So that. I enjoy ASAP 2012 so much. I love the people I work with at ASAP 2012. Okay silang lahat na kasama at wala akong maiireklamo sa kabaitan nila sa akin, lalo na sa production staff ng ASAP 2012." So, who will be the country’s next big thing? Will he/she follow in the footsteps of the Megastar, the Asia’s Songbird, the Broadway Gems or the Popstar Royalty? Born To Be A Star will be premiere on IBC-13 hosted by Anja Aguilar this September 30 every Sunday at 8:30 p.m. In between awards and prizes, IBC-13 proclaimed its all-new shows and timeslots. On Sundays, the 2012-13 PBA Philippine Cup starts at 3 p.m., Drew Arellano's top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 7:30 p.m., Born to be a Star right before and Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30 p.m. As for AKTV on IBC, the sports programming block has been showing the NCAA (Monday and Thrusday, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and Saturday 4 to 6 p.m.), United Football League (Tuesday, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m.), PBA (Wednesday and Friday, 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m., and Sunday, 3 to 7:30 p.m.) and NBA (Saturday and Sunday, 10 a.m. to 12 noon), as well as boxing aficionados The Main Event (Sunday, 12 noon to 1 p.m. and Bigtime Bakbakan (Sunday, 1 to 3 p.m.), while Whacked Out Sports (Monday), WWE Bottom Line (Tuesday) and WWE SmackDown! (Thursday) airing from 7 to 8 p.m. slots. Weeknights for PrimeTastik begin with the primetime news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar at 6:30 to 7 p.m., Richard Yap's The Weakest Link at 8 p.m. from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, primetime teleserye Cristine Reyes' Esperanza at 9 p.m., Jeffrey Hidalgo's teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy at 9:30 p.m. (starting October 8), Fernando Carrillo for telenovela Maria Isabel at 10 p.m. and new Koreanovela I Need Romance at 10:30 p.m. More new shows will premiere in October. IBC-13's new programming, which comes with the catchphrase Pinoy Ang Dating! is still part of its bid to catch up in the local ratings race. From the way it has restructured its shows, the promising network is definitely off to a good start. 'Born to be a Star is on Viva' October 3, 2012 This is the reason why singing contest like Star for a Night was hosting Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez will win a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. The talent and see the stars. Born To Be A Star, the reality singing search will soon be here in the Philippines. IBC bought the franchise (like the The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?). The Filipino edition of the popular US top-rating reality talent search, it will be hosted by a singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. Vic del Rosario as the chairman and CEO, whose Viva Group of Companies is involved in movies, television, video, recording, cable channels, international pictures, interactive and live concerts. It has a earning huge success, the strategy now have programs on IBC-13 which promptly copied by the Kapinoy programming who aired more and more Mexican and Korean soaps. It was followed by Japanese animes and cartoons dubbed into Filipino as well as the sports events through AKTV. Alongside they feature Pop Pixie is popular with those who have an interest in kids. Totally Spies! and Winx Club, my favorite animated series, they have a line-up of shows that interest for kids. IBC-13, the government-owned sequestered radio-television network owned by Eric Canoy, whose known as the sports programming block AKTV on IBC (like PBA, United Football League, PXC, Bigtime Bakbakan, NBA, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, NCAA, etc.), and now hopes to be a third major player in the broadcast ratings game (limited to ABS-CBN and GMA-7 with the former as the leader and the latter trailing behind) on the reality show for singing contest. Born to be a Star premieres this Sunday at 8:30 p.m. With that, Anja will be joined the leading company for Richard Yap of The Weakest Link and Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire as star hosts of IBC-13 shows. She having been chosen to host the singing-reality show Born To Be A Star, Anja said. It is recalled that Anja herself started her singing career via a local reality talent show Little Big Star on ABS-CBN, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Born To Be A Star’s popularity in a country where IBC-13’s audience reach is nearly 20.5% nationwide. In Mega Manila where the ratings is fought fiercely, IBC-13 is on a toggle with TV5 which cannibalized the audience of both IBC-13 and TV5, making it officially the third in the ratings race. With the game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, and the singing-reality search show Born To Be A Star, they helped IBC-13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings.